The present invention relates to a universal processor of white and colored light, which can be used for the modulation and/or the detection and/or measure of light.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a light processor applied to the color and brightness modulation of a light beam emitted from a typical white light source. This first aspect of the invention constitutes a universal color and intensity modulation system of light and relates more particularly to the realization of an efficient device for the production and adjustment of colored light, an economic selection of primary colors by dichroic mirrors and an electronic level adjustment via liquid crystal light valves forming a typical example of means used for composing the color and intensity of a light beam.
Domestic or industrial lighting, signaling and display, artistic effects, audio-visual therapy, biological experimentation, light projection, signal transmission by optical route, optical logic processing, colorimetry, analogic representation of sound by colors, voice control of speach by color display, etc., are possible and preferential application fields of the system according to the invention.
Light systems are known, notably for decorative lighting, using a source of light, generally white, and color filters which make it possible to obtain mixtures and combinations of colored light. It is to this type of lighting system that the present invention relates, and it broadens its capabilities to wider fields of applications.